In the Closet
by Sureena2
Summary: Sylvanas and Jaina ditch the meeting.


Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore are property of Blizzard Entertainment.

More craptastic femslash nonsense.

Enjoy!

"Ummm," the broom closet, _really_?" Jaina moaned as she quivered under her lover's touch.

"You should have known better than to tempt the undead," Sylvanas breathlessly heaved as she hoisted the mage up and propped her against the closet shelf.

"I didn't do any such thing," Jaina replied, smirking as she looped her arms around Sylvanas' neck, exposing her own to the hungry Banshee.

In doing so, a mop and a broom noisily clattered about the now smaller space occupied by the two beauties.

"Someone's going to hear us," Jaina said half heartedly, as she had no intention of stopping the dark elf.

"Then we best hurry," Sylvanas quipped, raking her fangs along the moist neck of her lover.

Jaina groaned and positioned one leg up against the door, inviting the Banshee Queen to touch that coveted spot between her legs.

Sylvanas hastily unlaced Jaina's bodice and pulled one of her breasts free. She eagerly took it into her mouth where she rolled and sucked on Jaina's nipple until it stiffened against her tongue.

Jaina gripped Sylvanas' back and moaned her approval.

Sylvanas thrust her hand up underneath the hem of Jaina's skirt and, using her nails, clawed her way through Jaina's stockings.

"Mmm, not again. Those things are expensive," Jaina lightly protested, her body rife with anticipation as the dark elf continued to tear at the silken material, coming ever so close to her fluttering core.

Sylvanas deftly moved Jaina's panties out of the way and ran the tip of her finger over Jaina's sweetness, gasping at how wet the mage had become.

"Daughter of the sea, indeed," Sylvanas growled, rolling her lover's natural lubricant between her fingers.

"Like I haven't heard _that_ before," Jaina whispered.

"Really?" Sylvanas queried, "from whom?"

Jaina only gave her a smug smile in response.

"_I'm_ the only one you're allowed to have, my darling," Sylvanas sneered, running her finger along the outer length of Jaina's slick slit.

"Mmm, possessive," Jaina blushed, taking Sylvanas into her for a deep and satisfying kiss.

Sylvanas traced her finger up and down a few times, before halting at the entrance to Jaina's cunt.

Jaina pressed herself against Sylvanas in an effort to force the Forsaken elf deeper inside of her. "_For fuck's sake, stop teasing,"_ she begged.

"Mmm, language," Sylvanas chastised as she reached in and sucked the nape of her mage's neck.

Ever so slowly she slid one finger into her desire and pushed it in as far as she could.

Jaina grunted as she thrust into the motion.

"Ride me," Sylvanas huskily whispered, working her hand between Jaina's legs.

The mage's eyes rolled back as the Banshee slipped one finger inside, and then two.

Pumping in and out, Jaina could hear the sloppy sounds of her arousal about her lover's fingers.

Sylvanas grinned as Jaina relaxed into the rhythm and allowed herself to enjoy the sensations.

"I love it when you work yourself on me like this," Sylvanas cooed, inches away from Jaina's ear.

"_Yes, oh yes..."_ Jaina softly whispered, as her hips thrust repeatedly against her lover.

She gripped Sylvanas, wanting to take her as deep inside as possible.

Sylvanas shuddered as she felt Jaina's nails dig into her back. She loved how her body reacted to the pleasure she was bestowing upon the beautiful mage.

Jaina completely lost herself to the moment. She loved how sexy and _naughty_ the she-elf made her feel. She didnt have to be the prim and proper diplomat--representative of the Kirin'tor-- around the Dark Lady. She could let herself go--give in to her animalistic desires and Sylvanas always obliged her.

Yes, Sylvanas gave Jaina that cathartic release she so desperately needed.

"_Yes...please..." _Jaina moaned, as she writhed against her lover.

"Mmm, take it," Sylvanas encouraged, fondling her at just the right moments.

Each stroke of Sylvanas' finger brought an intense, burning pleasure, and Jaina couldn't deny her body any longer. She collapsed into Sylvanas, crying out as she came.

"_Oh--I--Gods," _Jaina panted, as her hips bobbed in time with the lingering sensations of the fucking she just received.

Sylvanas kissed her fiercely.

Holding her gaze and eyeing her lustfully, Jaina slowly sank to the floor. Reaching up, she unclasped Sylvanas' belt and released her codpiece.

"You're not wearing any panties?!" the mage exclaimed.

Sylvanas laughed. "Surprise?" she jokingly said.

Jaina gasped. Her glistening sex was perfectly shaven and flanked by her thigh high elven boots. The look was to die for.

"It's rude to stare," Sylvanas said slightly amused, running her fingers atop Jaina's head.

The close quarters of the closet left Jaina inches away from Sylvanas' tenderness and the look and scent of it drove her wild.

Bracing herself against the door and propping her legs on either side of Jaina's head, Sylvanas moaned.

Jaina looped her arms around Sylvanas' legs, more for extra stimulation than anything else, as the Banshee Queen was strong enough to support herself. Still, the dark elf bucked into Jaina as she felt the warmth of her skin wrap against her.

Jaina kissed the inside of the she-elf's thighs. The softness of her lips and the gentle nips of her teeth made Sylvanas tingle all over.

"Now who's the one doing the teasing?", Sylvanas asked, mindlessly working her fingers through the mess of Jaina's long, blonde hair.

Jaina began with a long, slow lick, tasting and savouring her mistress. She drew circles with her tongue while her head moved up and down and side to side. She took the time to revel in the gorgeous feeling of Sylvanas against her lips and the slickness of her arousal coating her mouth.

Moaning, Sylvanas pumped the mage's face with her hips as waves of pleasure rippled throughout her body.

"_Oh yes...yes, Jaina...right there..."_ Sylvanas encouraged, her voice strained between breaths.

Jaina gave her hot, little, thrusts of her tongue, delving as deep as it would go, her breath burning the Banshee's swollen outer lips...the she-elf squealed with each flick, her body being pushed to the brink by Jaina's relentless ministrations.

"_Yes...Gods, yes..."_

_"Mmm, do it, mage..."_

_"Own me!"_

That command was enough to make Jaina explode. Without warning, she tightly gripped Sylvanas and plunged her tongue roughly and deeply into the depths of her sweetness. Jaina found that hot, quivering, bundle of desire that begged to be relieved of the glorious pressure it was under.

She felt it throb and convulse as she repeatedly punched it with her tongue, her head bobbing back and forth furiously as she did so.

Sylvanas' breath hitched and her moans became inaudible--Suddenly, her back arched, and she shook violently, her hips quaking against Jaina's face. Jaina followed her with her mouth, until Sylvanas had ridden out every last wave of pleasure, her body left trembling, and defeated.

Sylvanas let herself down while Jaina gently supported her. She flopped backwards, breathing heavily.

Their lips met and they purred deliciously while exploring each other's mouths, lips sucking and pulling, both unable to get enough.

Finally, Sylvanas encircled Jaina within her arms while the mage snuggled into the she-elf's bosom.

The two held each other for quite some time.

"We should get back to the meeting," Jaina reluctantly said.

"Why?" Sylvanas asked softly, running her fingers through Jaina's hair.

"I'm supposed to give the closing argument," Jaina replied.

Sylvanas sighed. "Oh my pretty mage, no one takes you or this silly meeting seriously anyway."

"Fuck you!" Jaina spat, feigning indignation as she made no attempt to move away from the security of Sylvanas' embrace.

"Mmm, yes--yes you did...and quite well, I might add," Sylvanas replied, smirking the entire time.

-FINI-


End file.
